Deux amants pas comme les autres
by Incestylove
Summary: Comment résumer? Un petit lemon du couple Drago/Lucius Malefoy, donc inceste.Quoi dire d'autre? Et bien si vous aimer ce couple peu ordinaire, venez lire, sinon ben temps pis!


_**Deux amants pas comme les autres**_

Drago avait froid. Il était même complètement glacé.

Mais il n'osait le montrer en présence du grand Lord Voldemord, de son père, et de tous ces inconnus qui étaient tous en cercle autour de lui.

Drago n'osait pas croiser le regard de serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient au bord des larmes ? Drago l'ignorait, cependant il savait qu'il ne serait pas félicité, ni par son père, ni par les autres mangemorts, et encore moins par le Lord.

Ce sera fini pour aujourd'hui, Drago. Mais sâche que je n'accepterai pas d'autres erreurs venant de toi, suis-je clair ?

Oui Maître.

Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Drago entendit les autres mangemorts se diriger vers la sortie, tout en lançant des regards glacés à Drago, et mielleux à leur Maître.

Drago ne les vvoyait pas ces regards étant donné qu'il avait toujours le visage baissé, mais les sentait surtout.

Finalement la punition pour avoir failli à sa mission (celle de tuer Dumbledore) n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. Au moins il ne s'était pris qu'une dizaine de petits _Doloris… _Du moment qu'il ne se faisait pas tuer.

Allez viens, rentrons au manoir, dit la voix de son père.

Il sentit un bras faire le tour de ses épaules et l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Lucius le prit fermement par le bras et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago ressentit la sensation d'un transplanage réussi.

Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Drago savait qu'il était chez lui.

Il ouvrit ses paupières mais ne bougea pas. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Son père allait l'engueuler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Cependant, Drago ne s'attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, à sentir les lèvres de son père se déposer délicatement sur sa joue.

Une fois que les lèvres de son père l'eurent lachée, Drago se retourna vivement vers lui.En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude de lui porter des signes d'affection, surtout de cette manière.

Tu ne me disputes pas? Demanda Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

Pour toute réponse, son père lui donna un baiser, cette fois sur la bouche. Drago le regarda sans comprendre.

Je crois que depuis le début de ta vie, je t'ai plus disputé que je ne t'ai montrer l'amour que je te porte. Aussi, j'ai donc décidé que ce soir, j'allais te montrer à quel point je t'aimais.

Drago était un peu mal à l'aise face à l'attitude de son père. Certes il avait toujours voulu que son père lui fasse part de ses sentiments à son égard mais là, Drago devait se l'avouer, c'était un peu trop d'un seul coup...

Mais après tout, le baiser que son père lui avait donné était simplement un geste de tendresse paternelle, comme on en voyait souvent en Amérique. Là-bas ce n'était pas rare de voir des pères qui embrassaient leur enfants, même leur fils.

Lucius renouvela soudain son geste mais cette fois, il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Drago. Celui-ce se surprit à aimer ça et répondit, d'abord avec gène, au baiser.

Lucius passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de son fils et se mit à lui caresser le dos.

Drago frissona vivement à ce toucher dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Viens.

Lucius lui prit la main et le conduisit vers sa chambre (à Lucius) qu'il partageait, lorsqu'elle était encore vivante, avec Narcissa.

Lorsque Drago pensa à sa mère, une telle émotion s'empara de lui qu' il failli se mettre à pleurer. Heureusement il se reprit et son père ne s'en aperçut pas.

Une fois entrés dans la chambre, le père commença à déshabillé le fils en enlevant le t-shirt, les chaussures et les chaussettes.

Il l'allongea ensuite doucement sur le lit et commença à lui mordiller les tétons tout en lui caressant le bas (très bas) du dos. Lucius semblait prendre énormément de plaisir.

Drago, quant à lui, était pétrifié. Non seulement il était vierge, mais en plus il allait se faire dépuceler par son propre père! Il avait peur et en même temps était excité.

Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son père contre sa cuisse, ce qui augmentait non seulement son malaise, mais aussi son désir.

Drago gémit lorsque son père lui baissa son pantalon et gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'il enleva son boxer (en l'effleurant au passage) et le jeta au travers de la pièce.

Lucius, lui, se dévêtit avec une rapidité surprenante. Il était à présent aussi nu que Drago, devant lui.

Il vint se coucher sur Drago et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Avec timidité, Drago embrassa à son tour son père. Pas son cou mais ses cheveux. Il était tellement excité qu'il dirigea sa main droite ente lui et son père pour se caresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius glissa sa main entre les fesses de son fils afin de toucher son intimité.

Quand Drago sentit les doigts de son géniteur sur son anus, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier et de se crisper.

Enfin, avec délicatesse, l'homme introduit un doigt dans le jeune. Drago ressentit une légère douleur mais n'y fit pas attention car il ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

Alors, avec extrême douceur, Lucius entra en lui.

Drago hurla de douleur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. Lucius resta parfaitement immobile durant plusieurs minutes afin que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence.

Drago ondula très légèrement du bassin, donnant ainsi le signal à Lucius qu'il pouvait commencer.

Le père fit donc quelques va-et-vients, d'abord lents, puis de plus en rapides. Drago s'habitua plutôt vite à la présence de son père en lui et il gémissait tellement fort que ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris.

Lucius sourit en voyant (surtout en entendant) son fils prendre autant de plaisir et il saisit son sexe (à Dray) afin de le masturber.

Drago finit par jouir sur le ventre de son père, suivit de près par celui-ci à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils s'effondrèrent (ça se dit??) sur le lit.

Lucius se retira de son fils et le regarda s'endormir.

_**The end**_


End file.
